For example, a TMR head (Tunneling Magneto Resistive head) is used to reproduce signals of a HDD (Hard Disk Drive). A magnetic stacked film is provided between two shields in a magnetoresistance effect element provided in the TMR head. It is desirable to increase the resolution and reduce the noise of the magnetoresistance effect element.